The Sweet Science: Extras
by RunsWithBulls
Summary: Collection of additional content based on The Sweet Science. Mostly one-shot chapters. Can be read as is, but be warned that starting here will spoil the ending of the original work. Mikaani.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome back! So here's the first of (hopefully) at least a few extra chapters. I'll be using this "story" for all of the additions, so check back here for new content. Basically, chapters will be scenes that didn't make the final cut of the story, or were thought of after it was complete. Chapters will be one-shots unless otherwise noted. All that being said...if there is a scene you would like to see written, or if you have an idea for another chapter, please shoot it my way, via PM or review. Enjoy!**

Thump. Cursing. Mikasa didn't even have to look up to realize who it was. Annie appeared in the doorway, rubbing her forehead while muttering incoherently.

"I'm gonna end up with a permanent lump on my head." Annie griped as she slowly made her way around behind Mikasa's desk. The taller woman focused on the computer, ignoring Annie's advances. She wasn't exactly sure what Annie was doing at the gym; it had been about a month since the title fight, and Annie popped up in the gym here and there, but for the most part, Mikasa couldn't say for certain where the blonde was at any given time of the day.

"You'll adjust. You've just got to give it a little time." Mikasa encouraged. Annie scoffed, but leant over behind Mikasa, brushing her lips against Mikasa's ear just softly enough to get the other woman's attention. Mikasa felt the cold from the harsh winter outside radiate off the other woman; she must have just arrived at the gym.

"Speaking of time…when can you get out of here?"

Annie's hot breath tickled Mikasa, sending a fit of shivers up her spine.

"I've got a little more to do with bank statements, but it shouldn't take more than a half an hour."

Even though Mikasa didn't turn to face her, she could feel Annie's lips pull back into a slight smirk.

"I'll meet you at your place."

Without another word, Annie pulled away. Keys had swapped hands, and it was more often than not that Annie got to Mikasa's apartment before she did. Mikasa didn't look up to watch her leave. She didn't have to.

Thump.

"Fuck."

* * *

Mikasa pulled up to her building, parking in the back lot. It was strange of Annie to come visit her at the gym, only to leave a few minutes later. She was surprisingly good with the other gym-goers, giving them pointers when she walked past and noticed flawed positioning or form. However, she didn't let this fact bother her too much. If there was anything she had learned about Annie, it was that the woman did as she pleased. If she just felt like stopping by for a moment, it was because that's just what she felt like doing.

She fumbled with her keys for a moment before entering her apartment. To her surprise, the door had been locked. Annie almost always left the door unlocked for her. When she entered, she immediately looked for Annie in her usual spot, laying out on the couch. But when the smaller woman was nowhere to be seen, Mikasa was left even more confused. It seemed her only clue, and a very intentional one at that, was taped to her television screen. Curious, she approached the note and pulled it off the monitor, reading it carefully. An address she didn't recognize was written in Annie's surprisingly neat handwriting. Mikasa pondered the note for a moment, wondering exactly what it meant. Clearly, Annie wanted her to meet her there. But she had failed to give anything other than a location; no time, no hint to what it was.

With a smirk, Mikasa made her way to her bedroom to change clothes. There, another surprise awaited her. Laid out on her bed was a brand new black pea coat, one Mikasa had had her eye on for a while. Another simple note was left on the jacket.

_Wear it tonight._

Mikasa just laughed. Even Annie's notes were short and to the point. But Misaka obliged, pulling the coat over sweater she had just picked out. A glance at the clock told her that it would soon be dinner time; the address was likely to some new restaurant. Once she checked herself over in the mirror, the realization hit her.

She was going on a date. With Annie.

She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but all the clues, or rather post its, lead to the conclusion that Annie wanted to take her out. Mikasa immediately began second guessing her choices. Should she redo her makeup? Do her hair differently? Was the outfit dressy enough? Slightly concerned, she rushed back into her room and chose a classy button up, one she reserved for the finest occasions. She even ditched the tattered red scarf that Eren had given her ages ago. The pea coat complemented her ensemble nicely, and she decided that the outfit change would have to do. She looked up directions to the mystery location, and was surprised when she found that it was easily within walking distance. Grabbing her things, she left the apartment, ready to make the journey on foot.

* * *

Of all the places Mikasa expected to end up, the library was not one of them.

She walked up the stone steps, careful of the ice and snow that dusted them, and entered the old building. A familiar smell greeted her; even though she hadn't been to the library in years, she instantly recognized the scent. The old moth bitten pages of ancient books had an aroma all their own. It vaguely reminded her of Annie.

She gazed around the entryway, looking for another post it clue left behind by the blonde. Fiddling with the buttons on her new coat, she explored the open building. Tables with old lamps scattered the space, rows of computers, mostly occupied, thrown into the mix. Row upon row of shelves lined the walls, each filled with books about anything and everything one could ever hope to know.

Mikasa was drawn back by a subtle cough. A short, dark haired woman with braided hair had approached her, and was clearly trying to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"Are you Mikasa Ackerman?"

"I am."

"Great." The woman, who Mikasa assumed was the librarian, smiled. "This is for you, then." She held out a yellowed piece of paper, no doubt from the library itself. A strange assortment of letters and numbers were filled out in Annie's script, along with a page number. Mikasa furrowed her brow. What the hell was this? The librarian, sensing Mikasa's confusion, spoke again. "Are you familiar with the library?"

"Not exactly."

"Would you like some help finding that book?"

It's a book? That code…was a book?

"No thanks, I can figure it out." Mikasa lied. Something told her having the librarian lead her around wasn't what Annie had in mind.

"Well, if you need any help, just let me know." The woman said cheerily, and turned to return to her desk.

Mikasa set out immediately for one of the computers. After about a half an hour of milling around the internet, trying to figure out exactly what the hell the numbers and letters meant, she finally learned that they belonged to a system known as the Dewey Decimal Classification. It was how the library organized their books, using distinguishing factors such as subject, author, and even edition number.

_Well…that doesn't tell me shit. _Mikasa thought angrily. She knew for a fact that these numbers were leading her to a specific book. A specific page, even. But she had no idea how to find it. She heard someone walking behind her, and turned to see who it was. It was the librarian, and she was smiling.

"You don't have any idea what you're doing, do you?"

Mikasa flushed. It was slightly embarrassing to admit, yes, but the need to know what Annie had planned was outweighing her pride at the moment.

"Nope. Can you show me where this book is?"

"Of course."

The shorter woman took the lead and Mikasa followed her through the maze of shelves, listening intently as she expertly explained how books were organized, what each of the numbers meant on her slip of paper, and where each of the subjects could be found in the library. When they got close, she let Mikasa find the book herself, with a few hints here and there. Finally, about an hour after arrival, Mikasa had arrived at the location of the next clue.

After a quick thank you, the librarian departed. Mikasa pulled the tome off the shelf. Titled Dangerous Liasions, Mikasa scrunched her face. She had never heard of the book before in her life. Still, she flipped through the pages until she found the one Annie had denoted on her paper. She found it, and to her surprise, two more scraps of paper were wedged in between the pages. One simply had a page number and a paragraph number on it. The other was filled with more Dewey Decimal numbers. Mikasa read the passage denoted by the first piece of paper.

_Now, I'm not going to deny that I was aware of your beauty. But the point is, this has nothing to do with your beauty. As I got to know you, I began to realise that beauty was the least of your qualities. I became fascinated by your goodness. I was drawn in by it. I didn't understand what was happening to me. And it was only when I began to feel actual, physical pain every time you left the room that it finally dawned on me: I was in love, for the first time in my life. I knew it was hopeless, but that didn't matter to me. And it's not that I want to have you. All I want is to deserve you. Tell me what to do. Show me how to behave. I'll do anything you say._

Mikasa smiled. It was crystal clear why Annie had marked that passage. Starting to catch on, Mikasa looked at the next clue, and began towards that book as well.

Each book that Mikasa found had the same two notes in them; one with the passage she was supposed to read, the other with the location of the next book.

_You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought._

_Each time you happen to me all over again._

_It has made me better loving you…_ _it has made me wiser, and easier, and brighter. I used to want a great many things before, and to be angry that I did not have them. Theoretically, I was satisfied. I flattered myself that I had limited my wants. But I was subject to irritation; I used to have morbid sterile hateful fits of hunger, of desire. Now I really am satisfied, because I can't think of anything better._

_I've never had a moment's doubt. I love you. I believe in you completely. You are my dearest one. My reason for life._

Each book made Mikasa smile wider and wider. Annie had never been one to shy from letting Mikasa know how much she loved her, especially in the bedroom. But words had never been her strong suit. This was her way of saying all the things she said with her touches.

Finally, after wandering from book to book, Mikasa pulled one off the shelf that she actually recognized. Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen. She opened the book to the page specified by the last scrap of paper, but to her surprise, there was no other papers tucked away in this one's pages. Instead, a single line was highlighted.

_You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you._

Mikasa laughed quietly, holding her free hand to her mouth to stifle the noise. Of all the quotes she had read so far, this was definitely Annie. She flipped the book around, checking to see if any other notes were hidden in its pages, but no such luck.

Just then, she heard it.

Thump.

"God-_fucking_-dammit."

Mikasa whirled around to the source of the profanity. Annie stood at the end of the row, pressing both hands to her face. The blonde peered at her through her uncovered eye, then dropped her hands. Annie approached Mikasa slowly. She stopped just short of Mikasa, looking away, a slight blush creeping across her nose.

"I was trying to sneak up on you." She mumbled.

Mikasa wound her free hand around the back of Annie's neck and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "You've surprised me enough today already."

Annie stepped back. Looking Mikasa up and down, she let a small smile tug at her lips. "You look good."

"How'd you know I wanted it?"

"You pointed it out once when we passed the shops on the way to Armin's."

"You remember that?"

"Of course."

Mikasa was stunned. She had hardly mentioned the coat, pointing it out only in passing, and Annie remembered that well? Smiling again, she looked at the shorter woman.

"Have you read all those books? The ones you left notes in."

"Yeah."

Annie really was full of surprises.

"I didn't know you liked to read so much."

Surprisingly, Annie smiled. The topic of literature seemed to excite her. "I do enjoy a good read. Have you read this one?" She said, motioning to the book Mikasa was still holding.

"No. But I've heard of it."

Annie's eyes lit up. "Do you want to read it?"

Mikasa could see how much of an interest this was of Annie's. The only thing she had seen her this passionate about was fighting. "Sure."

"Sit." Annie commanded.

"Here?"

"Yeah."

Mikasa obliged, peeling off the coat on the way down. Annie stared when she saw the shirt Mikasa had chosen.

"Where did you think we were going?"

Mikasa looked up. This time, it was her turn to be embarrassed. "I wasn't sure. And I didn't want to be underdressed." She said sheepishly.

"I guess it can't be helped." Annie said decisively. She lowered herself down between Mikasa's legs to sit in her lap, leaning against the taller woman's frame. She took the book from Mikasa's hand and opened it to the first page.

"Can you see?"

Mikasa shifted so that her arms were wrapped around Annie's waist, her chin resting softly on Annie's shoulder.

"Now I can."

"Just tell me when to turn the page."

They sat like this, reading page by page together for a while before Mikasa noticed Annie slowing. She had started off totally relaxed, but she could feel the blonde tense against her. After finishing the chapter they were on, Mikasa spoke, interrupting the peaceful silence.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Reading just gives me a headache now. I think it's eye strain."

"I'll just read for the both of us, then." Mikasa concluded. She unwound her arms and took Annie's hands in hers, holding on to both Annie and the book. She began reading aloud softly, so that Annie could just hear what she was saying. Annie sank back against Mikasa contentedly, and they continued to read until the library closed. As they ventured back out into the cold winter air, Annie spoke.

"Well?"

"Next time, I'll pick the book. And wear something a little more comfy."

Annie smiled, apparently pleased with the response. They hustled down the street, burying their faces in their coats to protect themselves from the bite of the arctic wind. A particularly powerful gust pushed Annie into Mikasa's side. Without thinking, Mikasa withdrew her hand from her pocket and linked her arm with Annie's before putting it back. Soon, they fell into step, walking together while admiring the snowflakes blowing around them.

"Annie?"

The shorter woman looked up at her, her gaze travelling to meet Mikasa's. Her uninjured eye was still as vibrant as ever, almost as cold as the weather itself. But the newly blinded eye had lost some of its clarity; the pale blue lacked the same piercing color as its counterpart. Mikasa found herself lost in Annie's gaze all the same, her train of thought derailed by the eyes locked with her own.

"Why did you join the gym?"

Annie furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Mikasa looked away sheepishly as they continued walking. It was a question she had been pondering for a long time; since Annie had told her about her boxing past, she had wondered why she had agreed to take her offer.

"I just meant…I know you had a rough past with the sport…why did you say yes when I asked you to fight for the gym?"

Annie looked at Mikasa thoughtfully. "Well, in part, I needed the cash." She said bluntly. But she continued, more softly this time. "I was actually working at that library before I started fighting for you. Unfortunately, library jobs aren't exactly high paying. And I owed a lot of people a lot of money. I got caught up in some bad stuff, trying to pay bills and whatnot. I knew that wasn't how I wanted my life to be."

They reached a street corner and waited for the walk signal. Annie pressed herself even more into Mikasa's side, trying to hide from the frigid wind whipping around them.

"When I met you at the bar, I decided to take a chance. It was an opportunity to make some money, and to get my life turned around."

Mikasa let a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. The dark haired woman noticed the redness on Annie's nose, no doubt a result of the wind chill, and noted that she found it rather endearing. Unable to help herself, she pressed her lips to Annie's suddenly, relishing the feeling of Annie's mouth moving in tandem with her own. She pulled away and instantly regretted it, the frozen air rushing against her face.

"What was that for?" Annie pouted, clearly upset about the cold as well.

"You never cease to amaze me."

Annie just rolled her eyes, then nodded and pulled at Mikasa's elbow, signaling that the light had turned and she wanted to keep moving towards the apartment. By the time they had reached the building, Annie was all but frozen to Mikasa's side, something both had absolutely no issues with. Mikasa only wished the walk was longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back for an obligatory cheesy Valentine's day post! You may recognize this as a scene from the last chapter of the original work, as it is an elaboration of one of those events that were mentioned in passing. I meant to write this and add it as its own chapter, but I couldn't quite hammer it out the way I wanted to back then. Anyways, quick shout out to the anon who wanted to see jealous Annie/dense Mikasa...hope this meets your standards! I'm still more than open to taking suggestions for what you want to read next, so if you have ideas, you know where to find me!**

The brassy clanging of the final bell rang throughout the arena, concluding the match. After twelve grueling rounds, Jean Kirschtein stood in the center of the ring, tired arm held high by the referee. Mikasa and Annie sat in the front row, clapping approvingly.

"He's improved so much since he started." Mikasa commented, having to shout over the din of the crowd.

"Still couldn't beat either of us." Annie replied, earning a halfhearted frown from Mikasa. As unnecessary as it was, she couldn't deny Annie's claim. Mikasa wasn't sure where her grievances with Jean stemmed from, but she knew that the blonde had disliked him since day one. All she could do was acknowledge that the statement may be true, but it still was impolite to rain on Jean's parade.

"Let's go wait by the exit." Mikasa stood, nodding her head towards the locker rooms. Annie followed quickly. Shoving their way through the people, they finally reached the tunnel from which contestants entered and exited. Mikasa and Annie had no trouble gaining entry to the hallway; both knew the security guards personally, after their own careers.

Once away from the overwhelming noise, Annie leaned on the wall, across from Jean's room. She rubbed her temple, a sour look on her face. Mikasa looked at her, concerned.

"Should we leave?"

Annie shook her head. "No, it's fine. It's just really loud in there."

Mikasa frowned. "Armin's won't be any quieter."

"I know, but I should be fine by then."

Mikasa approached Annie and placed a gentle kiss above her injured eye, right on the still-healing bruise from the title bout. She felt the smaller woman tense, as if it took effort not to pull away from the sudden contact. Mikasa took a step back, giving Annie space. Public displays of affection were not something Annie took lightly. The blonde was still adjusting to the newness of it all, and more often than not, it wasn't that the action wasn't wanted, just unexpected. It did not help that they had not formally announced their relationship to anyone yet.

They waited in a somewhat awkward silence for Eren to emerge from the room. When he did, he broke out into a wide smile.

"The old boy's looking pretty sharp, isn't he?" He said smugly to Mikasa.

"It was a good fight. He wasn't favored to win, was he?"

"Nope!" Eren replied. "He's finally showing some of that promise." He remarked, more calmly, not to anyone in particular.

"So where is he?" Annie asked.

"Just cleaning up. Should be out soon."

Meanwhile, Jean leant over the sink, taking care to rinse every speck of blood off of his face. Once satisfied, he examined himself in the mirror. His golden eyes peered back at him as he noticed his split lip and bruising jaw. He had taken a nasty shot during the eighth round that had almost ended the match, but luckily for him, he managed to stay upright and finish the bout.

He ran a rough hand through his hair, attempting to shake out any still-lingering water from his shower. With a deep breath, he spoke to himself.

"You can do this. You just beat the number three ranked boxer in the nation as an underdog! Nothing can stop you tonight!"

He grinned at himself, trying multiple smiles. A devilish smirk, a roguish smolder, a genuine smile.

"This is your night, Jean. It's all you. Just go up to her, offer to buy her a drink, talk to her…it can't be any more difficult than that fight!"

He finished the last of the buttons on his pressed shirt and fixed the collar. Unlike most, who arrived to their matches in sweats, Jean preferred to dress for the occasion. He pulled his jacket over his shoulders and gave the mirror a parting look. He rubbed his chin, noting the slight stubble there, something he had planned well in advance of the fight. He thought it made him look handsome.

"Tonight's the night you ask Mikasa—"

"For God's sake, Jean! Quit staring at yourself in the mirror like a goddamn peacock and get out here!" Eren hollered, pounding on the door.

Jean jumped as if he had been electrocuted. Red in the face and furious at his trainer for interrupting his pep talk, Jean stomped towards the door and threw it open, letting it rattle on its hinges.

"Eren Jaeger, I swear to—"

He stopped midsentence when he saw Mikasa standing across the hall from him.

"I, uh." He coughed, clearing his throat. "Sorry about that. Couldn't get the bleeding to stop. Didn't want to ruin my shirt." He lied sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying to regain his composure. He hardly heard Mikasa suggest they leave for Armin's.

_Dammit, Jaeger._

* * *

The bar was packed with patrons that Saturday night, many spectators from the fight. Besides Eren, Jean, Mikasa, and Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt had made it out as well. This was a rare Saturday that Armin actually got to sit with his friends rather than work behind the counter, but the group was given drinks on the house in celebration of Jean's victory regardless. Eren took full advantage of Armin's generosity, and slammed down his fifth pint of the night. The red tinge creeping across his face had come to a full blown blush, and he gestured wildly as he recounted Jean's latest contest.

"I knew it was gonna be *hic* close when it came decision time. But I knew that horse faced bastard could pull it off!" Eren finished triumphantly, leaning back in his chair. He reclined a little too far, but Armin was one step ahead of him, holding the back of his seat so his intoxicated friend wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else around them. Mikasa rolled her eyes at Eren's comment. She searched the pub for the aforementioned boxer, catching sight of him leaning against the bar, looking frustrated. Turning to Annie, who was speaking with a rather animated Reiner and significantly calmer Bertholdt, she rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder, getting her attention.

"I'm going to talk to Jean for a bit."

Annie nodded, and with a light squeeze, Mikasa left the table, shooting an apologetic look Armin's way as he tried to keep Eren from leaving the table.

Jean rested his arm on the bar, a deep scowl etched on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Just sack up and ask her. It's only dinner." He growled as the bartender returned with his whisky. Downing it in one gulp, he immediately ordered another, his fourth of the night.

"You sure you don't just want the bottle?" the bartender asked. Jean scoffed at him, shaking his head.

"Just get me another." The barkeep shrugged, but left with Jean's glass anyways. Jean sat down on the bar stool next to him, tired of standing. He propped his head up on a hand as he waited for the man to come back with his drink.

"Jean?"

The ashen haired man turned to see Mikasa standing not three feet from him. With a stutter, he leapt from his seat, grabbing the bar for balance.

"Mi-Mi-Mikasa!" His eyes darted to his recently filled drink. He drained it immediately, hoping the liquid courage would help him out of his current predicament.

Mikasa stared, slightly taken aback by Jean's complete lack of reaction to the drink. He finished it without even batting an eye. Shaking her head lightly, she composed herself enough to speak.

"You did really well tonight, Jean. Good work."

Jean smiled, feeling the alcohol kick in. The man had a tolerance, but the rapid pace of his drinking had finally caught up with him. He relaxed a bit, his grip on the bar loosening.

"Thanks. I've got a lot to work on, though." He said humbly.

Mikasa smiled at the comment. As much of an arrogant asshole Eren made him out to be, Jean could be surprisingly down to earth. He was not a star talent when he joined the gym; Mikasa remembered his first sparing session perfectly, when he had gotten the living hell beaten out of him. She had not expected to see the big-talking man with the ego that rivalled Eren's return to the gym, but there he was the next day, ready to work.

"Maybe I could give you some tips?" She offered.

Jean lit up. "That'd be great!" He smiled again, the alcohol working its magic. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked boldly, surprised by his own moxie.

"What are you drinking?"

"Whisky."

"I'll take one."

With a grin, he motioned to the bartender, beckoning him to bring the bottle that had been previously offered to him. He took a step back from the bar, and sat down on the stool next to the one he had occupied earlier. He pulled out the seat for Mikasa, who nodded in thanks and sat down next to him.

_Thank fuck for whisky._

* * *

Annie sat and listened to Reiner and Bertholdt ramble on about the latest episode of their television show, not really hearing anything they were saying. She was too focused on watching Mikasa from across the tavern. She had smirked when she had seen the man react to her sudden appearance. But he had calmed down considerably since, and Annie did not care for the way he looked at her girlfriend.

"What's up, Annie?" Bertholdt asked, sensing that there was something afoot.

"Nothing." She said straightfaced, her gaze still trained on Mikasa and Jean.

Bertholdt turned at looked at the scene, then back to Annie. He made a subtle face, trying to figure out what about the situation held Annie's attention so fully. Reiner brought his pint down on the table with a dull thud, then narrowed his eyes at his two friends.

"What're you two looking so down for?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Annie voiced, clearly irritated. Jean had bought them a bottle to share, and was pouring Mikasa a second drink. He looked entirely too at ease, and Mikasa looked quite content.

"Jeez." Reiner held up his hands, scooting away from Annie. He leant over to Bertholdt, speaking into the large man's ear. "She may be hot, but I don't know what else you see in our little ice queen over here."

Bertholdt's ears erupted into a flaming red, and he shoved the brawny blonde off his shoulder. Annie looked at him questioningly. Grabbing Reiner by the sleeve of his shirt, Bertholdt stood, towering over them.

"Reiner and I are going to get a drink. Want anything?" He stuttered.

"I'm good, thanks."

He dragged a cackling Reiner towards the bar, down away from where Jean and Mikasa currently sat. Annie remained, watchful over Mikasa.

If Annie had gathered anything about her girlfriend, it was that she was painfully oblivious to Jean's advances. She smiled politely when the golden-eyed man made a joke, and thanked him for the drinks he continued to pour for her. When his hand brushed hers and Jean blushed profusely, Annie had seen enough. Standing abruptly, she made her way to the bar, walking with purpose.

"Say, Mikasa…" Jean said, looking away nervously. Her hand sat on the bar, inviting him to take it in his own. He looked back at her to see the raven haired woman looking back earnestly at him. She seemed entirely cool and collected, but she, like her brother, had been cursed with rosy cheeks whenever the alcohol became a little too much, and the red spreading across her face betrayed her current state.

"Would you, I don't know, maybe want to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

"Sure. I could give you those boxing pointers then." Mikasa agreed simply.

Slightly put off by the response, Jean tried again. "Umm…I meant it a little differently." Mikasa cocked her head to the side, confused by Jean's statement. "I just meant…I don't know, maybe you'd want to make it…make it a date?" He held his breath.

Mikasa's smile dropped off her face. Her thoughts raced to Annie, to Jean, back to Annie. How could she let the poor man down easy? How pissed would Annie be if she found out that Jean had asked her out? How could she protect Jean from Annie?

"Jean, I don't think…"

"Mikasa, wait. Before you say anything." Jean reached out a hand and placed it over Mikasa's. His amber eyes pleaded with hers. "Look, I have been trying for months to work up the courage to ask you to dinner. I think you're the most beautiful, talented, sweetest, mature woman in the world and I—"

Jean stopped midsentence. Annie had arrived on scene. In one fluid motion, she shot him the coldest glare she could muster, and tangled a hand in Mikasa's shirt. She pulled Mikasa to her, and winding a hand in her dark locks, crashed her mouth against Mikasa's. Mikasa melted instantly into the kiss, savoring the moment, completely forgetting where she was and what had just transpired. Annie continued to attack her lips, tasting the whisky that Mikasa had been sipping with Jean. The thought only made Annie angrier with the him, and she bit down on Mikasa's lip, eliciting a breathy gasp from the grey eyed woman. She unwound her hand from Mikasa's hair.

Mikasa's eyes snapped open for a moment to see Jean looking at them, slack jawed. Of course he would be shocked. But she couldn't help but feel slightly bad for him. It wasn't his fault she was head over heels for the blonde currently holding her attention. She also noticed Annie proudly displaying a middle finger for the recently rejected man.

She couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Annie, the one who actively shied from any form of public affection, making out with her in front of the entire bar? It was almost surreal. She could hear Reiner catcalling from behind them, and hoped that Annie would be a bit nicer to him than she had Jean. She doubted that would be the case.

Finally, Annie pulled away, lacing their fingers together.

"Time to go?" Mikasa asked, the slightest trace of eagerness in her voice. She hoped that this was only a preview of what was to come.

Annie nodded. With a daring look, she glared back at Jean for just a moment, then the two proceeded to exit the pub.

Once outside, Mikasa felt the effects of the whisky. She struggled to walk in a straight line, leaving Annie to pull her towards the car. She fell into the passenger's seat, while Annie took the wheel. She fished Mikasa's keys out of her pocket, and went to start the car, amid Mikasa's protests.

"You're not supposed to drive."

"Well, we can either have the drunk or the half-blind one of us drive. And there is no way in hell I'm letting the former happen." Annie replied, an edge to her voice.

"Let's just leave it and hope it doesn't get towed."

Before Annie could respond, Mikasa threw open the door and fell out of the car onto the sidewalk. Annie leapt from her side of the vehicle and sprinted to her fallen girlfriend. Mikasa looked up at her with wide eyes, as if she had just realized something.

"Christ, are you okay?" Annie asked, concerned.

"Did you just out us?"

Annie rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. She pulled the dark eyed woman up off the street. "I wouldn't have had to if you could tell when someone was hitting on you." Annie said, still upset with Jean. "But I suppose I did."

Mikasa pulled her lips back into a knowing smile.

"You were jealous."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Fine. But is it wrong of me to want you all to myself?"

Mikasa leant down to press a kiss to Annie's cheek. Much to her pleasure, Annie did not freeze up at the contact. "You've had me since day one." Even as the words left her, Mikasa knew them to be absolutely true.

Poor Jean never stood a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally getting around to updating, so I hope it doesn't disappoint! This is the first in a two-part update, which will hopefully keep me from waiting so long to post again. As always, enjoy!**

People buzzed around the open gym, the sounds of fists hitting heavy bags echoing in the space. The smell of sweat lingered in the air as the same people left used towels draped over benches and ropes, abandoned for the cleaning staff to pick up later. Eren was giving private lessons to a boy Mikasa didn't recognize, while Reiner led sparring sessions in the far ring. The dark haired woman sat in the office, sorting through mail, her mind constantly drifting to the blonde leading a kickboxing class in the small gym. She smiled slightly at the thought, vividly remembering the workouts she and Annie had done there when Annie had first joined the gym. They had come quite a ways since those days. (Already hate the opening, so don't pay it too much attention the first time through)

Her hand paused on an unopened letter. It wasn't one of the usual bills or subscription magazines Eren had delivered here. An unknown return address was printed neatly in the top left corner of the envelope, no name to identify the sender. Annie's name and the gym address were written in the same precise script in the center, everything neatly aligned. Curiosity overwhelmed Mikasa as she looked for clues to who it could have come from. The handwriting was near identical to Annie's, although there was something different about it that Mikasa couldn't put a name to.

She checked her watch, noting that Annie's class had been over for roughly ten minutes. That meant the gym would be closed within the hour, and they would head out for Mikasa's afterwards. Annie had all but moved in and signed the lease with how much time she spent there. When Mikasa had teasingly asked her why she hadn't gotten rid of her own place yet, she had just shrugged and said it was cheaper to let the lease run out than to cancel it. The answer had caught her off guard; she had meant it as a joke, but Annie's response pleased her all the same.

Figuring it was better than bothering Annie with it now, Mikasa decided to wait until they got home to give her the letter.

* * *

"What is up with you?" Annie asked, brow furrowed.

Mikasa sighed. They were walking home from the gym, taking advantage of the fleeting warm weather as autumn marched onwards. Mikasa had once possessed a poker face of steel; no one could tell what she was or was not thinking. But then she had met Annie, the true queen of unreadable expressions, and her own stoic exterior developed a crack just small enough for one person to see through it. And Annie knew exactly where it was.

"I have something for you when we get back." Mikasa stated. She had intended it to be a surprise, but Annie had caught on too quickly. There would have been no chance that Mikasa could have lied and gotten away with it. Besides, this was one of the rare times Mikasa had something she could hold over Annie, and she intended to take advantage of the situation.

Annie's face turned from a concerned one to an inquisitive one. She pondered Mikasa's admission for a moment before responding. "Like what?"

"You'll just have to see when we get there."

Annie rolled her eyes at the answer, but it was what she had been expecting. Whenever Mikasa got the chance, she would play these games with her. Annie didn't find them particularly fun or amusing, but she humored her for Mikasa's sake. Her face back to its default blank stare, she turned back to the street, letting her mind explore the possibilities of what Mikasa could possibly have in store for her.

They reached the apartment soon after, and from the moment they entered, Annie did not take her gaze off of Mikasa. Deciding to mess with Annie a bit, Mikasa took off her shoes painfully slow, then wandered to the kitchen, taking her time to search the refrigerator extensively before lazily shutting the door. Annie was right behind it, looking at her expectantly, and slightly annoyed. She knew what the charcoal eyed woman was up to, and she was having none of it.

With a small smile, Mikasa drew the letter out of her pocket, holding it out to Annie.

"This was delivered to the gym. It doesn't have a name…" she started before the envelope was taken from her hand.

Annie took one look at her name written so carefully before dropping the letter. Her expression wavered only for a second. But in that moment, Mikasa saw a deep seated fury creep into her face. Mikasa had seen Annie angry before. Hell, she had even had that anger directed towards her once or twice. But nothing compared to the venomous look that had overtaken her features, only to be erased a moment later.

"...but it was addressed to you." She finished, confused. She bent at the waist to pick up the note, but Annie dropped a sneaker clad foot on the paper before Mikasa could reach it. She looked up at Annie, trying to piece it all together.

"If you ever get a letter from that address again, don't bother telling me." Annie warned. She may have been able to keep her face blank, but her voice gave her away. Her strained tone told Mikasa that whoever had sent Annie the letter, clearly wasn't someone Annie wanted to have any contact with.

All Mikasa could do was nod. Annie lifted her foot and stormed out of the kitchen, making a beeline for the bedroom. She shut the door a little harder than Mikasa would have liked, leaving it rattling on its hinges. Mikasa was just thankful that it was even still on the frame. With a shrug, she set to work making dinner for the two of them.

With dinner in the oven and the table set, Mikasa sat alone in the living room, idly watching some awards show. Annie hadn't made a sound since her door slamming exit, and it was beginning to worry Mikasa. The thought of the letter plagued her mind, and soon she wasn't even interested in who was winning. She finally gave in and returned to the kitchen, picking the discarded envelope up off the tiles. Peering around the hallway to her tightly shut door, she held the note in her hands, flipping over a few times.

She knew she shouldn't. If Annie didn't want to open it, then it shouldn't be opened.

But she did it anyways.

Carefully, Mikasa ripped the envelope open, pulling the letter from the sleeve. She unfolded it and scanned the letter, noticing the same typewriter-worthy print used throughout the letter. Mikasa did not read the contents, rather she skipped to the very end of the short note, looking for a name.

When she finally found it, she gasped. Eyes wide, she looked to the bedroom door, then back to the letter. Stuffing the letter in her pocket, she went back to preparing dinner. This would have to wait.

* * *

Mikasa stood outside of the cafe a few blocks from her home. The crumpled up note clutched in her hand, she read it over, confirming the time and location.

_Annie,_

_We should talk. I will be at the cafe on Jackson and State this Sunday at noon. Hope to see you there._

Mikasa recognized the coffee shop as a place Annie had taken her for breakfast once or twice. She had told Mikasa that it used to be one of her favorite places to grab a snack when she was younger.

With a deep breath, she entered the cafe. She scanned the small sitting room for her mystery writer. A few tables were taken, but mostly by couples out for a lunch date. One table was occupied by a sole resident, and the moment Mikasa laid eyes on him, she knew that was her target.

She approached him cautiously, eyeing him as he read from a newspaper resting on the table.

"Excuse me, sir?" She said politely, trying to get his attention. When she got no response, she braced herself, calming her features as she spoke more forcefully.

"Mr. Leonhardt?"

The blonde man looked up at her, an annoyed look on his features. His striking blue eyes attempted to drill holes through her skull as he glared back at her.

"Where's my daughter?" He asked curtly.

"She's at work." Mikasa lied. "But I saw your letter and decided to come instead." She said coldly. "May I sit?"

Less of a question than an announcement, she sat across from Annie's father, disregarding his response. She got a good look at the man sitting across from her. His eyes shone the same glacial blue color as Annie's. But that was roughly where the similarities ended. He had a sharp jawline covered in blonde stubble and high, defined cheekbones. His nose, while hawk like his daughter's, was crooked, the result of being broken one too many times in the ring. Broad shouldered and thick necked, he was bulkier than Annie, muscles bulging through the thinning championship t-shirt he currently wore.

Their personalities, however, were a different story.

"Why are you here?" He demanded. Direct, just as Mikasa would expect.

"I was curious. I wanted to meet you myself."

He crossed his arms and leant forward onto the table, biceps popping from his shirt. He was clearly trying to intimidate Mikasa. "Why's that, Ackerman?"

Unfazed, Mikasa replied. "I want to know what you want with Annie." It did not surprise her that Annie's father knew who she was. If he had followed any of Annie's career over the past few years, then her name and face were sure to show up with it.

"That's none of your fucking business."

"Considering she's my employee and fighter, I think it does." Mikasa narrowed her eyes. She had gotten a bad vibe from this man the moment she tried to talk to him. Now he was only confirming her suspicions.

"Considering she's my daughter, you have no right to barge in here and confront me like this." He tilted his head, raising his chin as he stared down at Mikasa. "Rather rude, don't you think?"

"I'm just looking out for Annie. She seemed...stressed when she got your letter."

"Did she?" He feigned curiosity. "Well, maybe you should tell her to come talk to me so we can get this straightened out."

"What do you want with her?"

A spark flew in his eyes, the same look Annie got just before she fought.

"I want to make her even better." When Mikasa looked at him, confused, he continued. "You ruined her. She used to be fearless. Powerful. Ruthless. I want to make her all that and more."

"You want...to bring her back to boxing?"

"Not want. Will. Once I toughen her back up, a world title won't be so hard to win."

Mikasa couldn't believe what she was hearing. All she had watched Annie go through in the ring, all the hospital visits, the injuries, the story of the man sitting in front of her...it was all linked back to that sport. Annie had not expressed a single wish to go back to competition since the title bout, and this man had the audacity to think she would just come around to this idea after everything he had put her through?

"You're the one who ruined her. Do you understand just how hard she had to work to get where she is now?" Mikasa growled, her anger bubbling over. "You don't even know if she wants to fight again."

The man scoffed disbelievingly. "Annie not wanting to fight? Hell would freeze over sooner. For someone who claims to know her, you sure don't know a whole lot." The gleam returned to his eye. "Leonhardts live to fight. And we fight to win."

Mikasa clenched her jaw, unconsciously balling her fights, coiling to strike out at the haughty man sitting across from her. He was describing the old Annie. But she knew an entirely different story than he did. He knew the Annie from years ago, the one he had raised to be a hardnosed brawler whose options included victory or nothing. Mikasa knew a different woman. She knew the Annie who loved to curl up on the couch with a good book. The Annie whose face would erupt in the fiercest of blushes whenever Mikasa complemented her in public. The Annie who smiled.

"Annie is tough. She gave her all in the ring every time she stepped on the canvas. But she is not the same Annie you raised." Mikasa replied, an edge to her voice. "She's her own person now. As much as you want her to be, she is not you, and you can't bully her into fighting your battles for you."

"You watch your fucking mouth-"

"She didn't even want to take the offer because of you! She has tried so hard to not end up like you, and now I get why. She didn't want to end up some deadbeat ex-champ who's stuck in the glory days."

"Stuck in the glory days? You're one to talk. You're just some bitch who opened a gym after you won a title. You think you made Annie what she is? All you did was make her weak."

Mikasa bristled at the statement. "Annie is not weak." she said defensively.

"Bullshit. I saw the title fight. She should have won in the first. I can make her better than you ever did, even with that injury. You think you're good for her. I'm telling you you're not."

"And you're supposed to be better? How can you honestly think that, after all these years?" She was shouting, unable to maintain her cool any longer. "I know what you did to her. You completely abandoned her. And now that she's had success, you come crawling back to her, like the piece of shit you are." Mikasa stood, palms flat on the table. The rest of the shop looked on, far too fearful to get in between the two well muscled figures holding the screaming match in the corner of the shop. Dropping her voice, she continued. "You stay the fuck away from her. She doesn't need you wrecking what she's worked so hard for."

"You shut your goddamn trap and listen to me." He snarled. Veins bulged in his neck as he curled his meaty, scarred hands into fists. "You will not tell me what do you, you self-righteous little fuck. You will tell me where my daughter is, otherwise I'll-"

"Dad?"

The two were drawn from their fight by a surprised voice.

"Annie?" Both said simultaneously. Annie looked at Mikasa and her father. Both were red in the face from the effort.

"Christ, what are you doing here? With him?" Annie asked, still trying to get over the shock of seeing her girlfriend and father at the cafe.

"Annie, I…"

"Annie, you made it." Her father said. He had relaxed considerably, the blush almost faded from his face. "I was hoping we could talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." She replied coldly. "I want you to get out." The initial shock had worn off, and she had regained her sense of self.

"Annie, at least consider-"

"She said to get out. So get the hell out." Mikasa stated dryly.

Ignoring Mikasa, he continued to talk to Annie. "We could sit here for a while, grab a bite to eat...what do you say?" He flashed a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'll order. Meanwhile, you get this bitch of yours under control."

Annie took a deep breath, clearly provoked by the statement. Mikasa looked to Annie to make the first move. It was taking every ounce of self-restraint not to clock the man sitting across from her. When Annie did not make a move to attack, she let herself relax, if only a little.

"First of all, do not ever address her like that, otherwise I will make sure you never speak again. Second, I am not here for you. Third. Do not contact me again. Do not write, do not call. You leave me the hell alone. Got it?" She finished her list, a dangerous look in her eye. She turned to Mikasa and motioned to the door.

With a parting glare, Mikasa left the table, heading for the exit after Annie. That's when she heard it.

"Weak. Just like when I left you at the gym."

The only reason Annie did not break his jaw right then and there was that Mikasa got there first. The dark haired woman turned on a heel and took a hard sprint step towards the table, closing the distance between them before anyone knew what was going on. She drove her fist into his face, feeling the bones there cracking and sliding out of place, as well as the tiny bones in her own knuckles breaking from the impact.

He hit the floor hard, falling out of the booth as he clutched at his face. Incoherent curses fell from his lips as he pushed himself up off the floor. Vision blurred from the pain, he searched for Annie and Mikasa. But they were long gone.

* * *

"I'm not sorry I did it." Mikasa said calmly as she sat upon the doctor's table, waiting for him to return with the materials to wrap her hand. She held an ice pack to it gently.

Annie glared at her, unimpressed. "I'm not mad at you for doing it." She started, "but I am mad at you for opening the letter."

Unable to face Annie's unrelenting gaze any longer, Mikasa looked to the door as the couple waited for the doctor's return. He arrived soon after, and as soon as Mikasa was fixed up with a splint, they were sent on their way.

By the time they reached the apartment, Mikasa realized just how angry Annie was with her. The blonde had not spoken to her the entire way home, but unlike her usual silence, this was uneasy, marked by words left unsaid. Dinner was a mute affair, and by the time it was over, Mikasa was left hoping for Annie to scream at her, just so she would know what Annie was thinking.

As they cleared the table, Annie finally broke the silence.

"Why did you do it?"

There it was. Her voice wavering, betraying her once again. She tried her best to hide it with harsh tones, but subtle notes of pain marred the edges.

Mikasa couldn't bring herself to reply. Although faint, the hurt and disappointment she had just heard were worse than any shouting she could have endured.

"Goddamn. Just fucking answer me."

"I was worried, okay?" She set the plates back on the table and looked away, staring down at the tiles under her feet. "The way you reacted when you saw that letter…it scared me."

Annie stared at Mikasa in astonishment. She shook her head slightly. "So you thought opening it would make it better?"

"I…I just thought that if I knew what was going on, maybe I could help."

"For fuck's sake, Mikasa." Annie ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep, centering breath. When she spoke again, it was considerably more controlled. "I know you were just being your usual, overprotective self, but some things are better off left alone."

"I know. I didn't mean to make things worse." Mikasa mumbled, head still hung. "I'm sorry."

Annie sighed and approached Mikasa. Winding her arms around her neck, she pulled the dark haired woman's head down into her shoulder, resting her own head against Mikasa's soft hair. Mikasa returned the embrace, burying her head against Annie's neck, wrapping her good arm around the smaller woman.

"I'm still angry." Annie murmured. "But I forgive you." She released Mikasa. "Just…quit worrying about me."

Hoping that the fight was just about over, Mikasa tilted her head suddenly, trying to sneak in a quick kiss before responding. But all she got was the side of Annie's nose. The blonde had reacted just as quickly, turning her head away from the incoming kiss. Annie frowned, clearly displeased by the attempt.

Annie pulled away and stalked out of the kitchen, leaving an embarrassed and troubled Mikasa sitting alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Remember that time when I said I would post this quickly? Yeah, me neither. Sorry for the delay, folks. Classes and a broken desktop didn't want this chapter posted, apparently. If you've stuck around this long, you have my sincere thanks and appreciation. Hope you all enjoy the chapter! And don't forget, I'm still open to suggestions on what you want to read next!**

Early morning sunlight trickled in through the blinds, hitting the empty pillow next to Mikasa. The blonde's absence left Mikasa uneasy. Unlike Mikasa, Annie was a night owl who regularly stayed up past midnight, a captive of whatever book she was currently reading. She was also a notoriously heavy sleeper, and unless she had somewhere to be, she was rarely up before ten. Mikasa glanced at the alarm clock next to her bed, a digitized 7:43 glaring back at her. The sight made her heart crawl up into her throat as she realized that Annie had not come to bed last night. That made it the sixth night in a row since the altercation at the café.

She looked down at her plaster-clad hand, letting the familiar feeling of guilt seep in. She did not regret throwing the punch, nor did she regret standing up for Annie at the café when the smaller woman was not there to do it herself. But she felt that she betrayed her trust in opening the letter and going in the first place, and Annie sleeping on the couch or not in the apartment at all for the past week only confirmed that notion.

Annie said she forgave her. And Mikasa believed that. But it was very clear she was not entirely over it yet.

She pushed herself up out of bed and ambled out into the living room. Annie lay curled up on the sofa, shivering lightly. Another pang of guilt washed over Mikasa as she looked down on her. She hurried back to the bedroom, yanking the heavy quilt off the top and grabbing Annie's pillow before returning. Gently, Mikasa slid the pillow under Annie's head and draped the blanket over Annie's sleeping frame. She watched as the blonde slowly fell into a restful sleep, relaxing as the warmth from the quilt enveloped her. Mikasa checked the time again, this time satisfied when she found that it was not even eight yet.

She had time.

* * *

Annie arose to the smell of pancakes wafting across the apartment. She felt the weight of the quilt pressing down on her, and was unfortunately aware of the rays of the sun forcing their way into the apartment. They made her squint and wrinkle her nose, displeased with the sudden brightness. Trying to get away from the offending light, she buried her head in the couch, but found herself unable to escape. Finally, she sat up, eyes sleepily scanning the room. She caught sight of Mikasa bustling around the kitchen, clearly trying to do too much at once. It was a strange sight; Saturdays were for relaxing, and, in her case, sleeping in. Usually, by the time she managed to straggle out of bed, Mikasa could be found lounging on the couch, idly channel surfing with a mug of coffee. To see the table set, complete with a plate full of pancakes, syrup, and orange juice in the middle, was not something Annie was prepared for.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily, too much sleep crusting her eye to get a good look at clock.

"Almost one."

"One?" Annie asked incredulously. Mikasa almost never let her sleep in past noon. Encouraged laziness, she would always say.

"Yeah, I figured I'd let you sleep." Mikasa said absentmindedly, tending to something sizzling on the stovetop. "And I thought we could do breakfast for lunch. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Annie replied, taking in a deep whiff of the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Breakfast was her favorite meal of the day. "Sausages too? What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special. Food's ready when you are." Mikasa said, dishing up the links on another plate, bringing them to the table. Annie wasted no time in getting to the table and serving herself, digging right in. She knew it was bad manners, but Mikasa's cooking was amazing, and she couldn't help herself. She polished off her own plate quickly, looking across the table once she had finished. Mikasa gazed back at her, her own plate empty. A lone sausage link remained in the middle, begging to be eaten.

Annie glanced at Mikasa, then to the plate, then back again to Mikasa. But the raven-haired woman was already reaching out, pushing the plate away from herself.

"No way." Annie protested. "You cooked. You get the last one."

"I don't want it. It's all yours." Mikasa insisted, standing to clear the table. Annie narrowed her eyes suspiciously, watching Mikasa as she carried dishes to the sink. She took a bite of the sausage, chewing it thoughtfully as she wondered just what it was Mikasa was up to.

Once the kitchen was all cleaned up, Annie headed for their shared bedroom, but was stopped by Mikasa along the way.

"Hey, get dressed to go out. I've got this place I want to show you."

Annie stopped and looked at Mikasa warily. "Where are you taking me?" She asked cautiously.

"Don't worry. It's nothing special. Wear something casual." Mikasa said with a smile. She turned and headed down the hallway, leaving Annie to her own devices.

Annie struggled to pick out an outfit. The crisp autumn air was just chilly enough to warrant a coat, but it was also sunny enough to get away without wearing one. She settled on a comfy, black and white flannel with a black t shirt, and a pair of fleece lined running tights. While in the process of redoing her hair into its signature bun, she pondered just what Mikasa was up to. Now that she was fully awake, it was hitting her just how strangely Mikasa was acting. Breakfast for lunch in and of itself was odd, but the added afternoon outing was really pushing it.

Mikasa had said she wanted to show her something. More specifically, someplace. Annie ran through the options in her head. It was somewhere they hadn't been, which ruled out just about every museum, library, and bookstore in the city. Neither were the orthodox date type; while other couples went to dinner and movies, Mikasa and Annie could be found at the natural history museum, exploring new exhibits as they came through. Annie wondered if there could be a new opening soon, but quickly remembered that there had been one just a few weeks ago, and it was highly unlikely that there would be where they were headed. Still thinking, she met Mikasa in the living room.

She was ready to leave, shoes on and scarf wrapped snuggly around her neck. The thicker jacket she wore made Annie question her own attire choice. Mikasa must have noticed because she immediately validated Annie's clothing decisions.

"You look fantastic. Let's go."

Annie raised an eyebrow at the compliment, but could not hide the faint blush that rose in her cheeks. "Fantastic? Just what's going on?"

Mikasa smiled knowingly, but didn't reply. Instead, she opened the door, holding it open for Annie. The smaller woman tread out the door, shooting a wary glance Mikasa's way as she exited the apartment. The charcoal eyed woman was up to something, and Annie was going to figure it out sooner or later.

* * *

The couple wandered around the city for a bit, enjoying the last remnants of the summer sun. Mikasa seemed to have a destination in mind, but was in no hurry to get there. Annie followed closely by her side, mentally crossing off locations as they traveled based on the route they were going. With each turn, Annie became more and more confused as to where they could possibly be heading.

They soon found themselves nearing the edge of the city, close to the residential sector. Crowds thinned and buildings became more and more spaced out as parks overtook the landscape. They hadn't even reached their destination, but Annie already approved. Any chance to get away from the general bustle of the city was welcome.

Finally, it came into view. A large silver domed building amid rows of different kinds of trees, all covered in an assortment of red, orange, and yellow leaves. Benches lined the rows, little signs identifying the trees and giving fun facts about each species present. Annie stared in awe at the brightly colored foliage, taking in the striking, warm colors. Unknowingly, she wandered on down the path, Mikasa a few steps behind. Once she realized she was on her own, she turned back around, finding Mikasa with her good eye.

"I didn't know there was an arboretum out here."

"It's pretty new. I haven't been here yet either."

Annie nodded approvingly, then continued her travels along the center row. She couldn't take her gaze off of the trees. She had seen fall colors a few times before, but never like this. These trees were bursting with color, the afternoon sunlight passing through them and lighting them up even more. Mikasa was right on her tail, smiling as she watched Annie take in her surroundings.

"So, do you want to check out what's out here first, or go inside?" Mikasa asked.

"How long will it take to see the inside?" Annie replied, her focus still on the trees.

"Not sure. Probably a few hours or so."

Annie pulled up to a posting, reading about the sugar maples in front of her. Going into the conservatory did sound like a lot of fun. There was probably plenty of interesting plants in there, as well as lots of new things to learn, but the autumn weather was just too perfect to pass up at the moment.

"Let's stay out here for a while."

As they wandered the grounds, Annie had to admit, Mikasa had done well. They could not have picked a better time to go; the park was almost completely deserted, save for a couple of groundskeepers raking leaves into neat piles. She was so caught up in learning about the trees that covered the grounds and enjoying the weather that she completely forgot about trying to figure out why they were there in the first place. She only remembered when Mikasa suggested that they take a break under a massive oak tree half way around the park.

Annie sat first, resting against the tree's thick trunk. She let her eyes close as the sun filtered through the yellow and copper leaves above her. Mikasa sat nearby, but just far enough away to raise suspicions. Suddenly, it hit her. The breakfast and date were meant as an apology. Mikasa was trying to make up for last weekend at the café. Annie glanced out of the corner of her eye at the dark haired woman. She too seemed to be enjoying the afternoon.

Annie did not want to still be mad at her. Mikasa was too perfect to stay mad at for long, and she had made quite the effort to make amends for what she had done. She had gone out of her way all week to make sure Annie didn't have to lift a finger around the apartment, even with her broken hand. She had conceded her favorite spot to sit on the couch, and even made Annie's favorite meals, but she honestly couldn't help it. Seeing her dad again was one of the last things she wanted to do, and it did not make matters any better that Mikasa had so blatantly gone against her wishes concerning the letter. She knew that Mikasa was only trying to help, but it still stung that she had opened the letter after she had asked her not to.

Still, she knew she had to let up eventually. And looking at how Mikasa so cautiously gave her her space, she figured it was just about time to try and kick this grudge she was harboring. She slid closer to Mikasa, allowing their shoulders to press together. Annie shivered slightly with the breeze, and welcomed the added warmth that came with the touch.

The combination of afternoon sun and Mikasa's shoulder proved to be quite the sedative, as Annie quickly felt drowsiness overcome her. As much as she tried to fight it, she couldn't help but sink into Mikasa, resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder as she drifted off.

By the time she came too, Mikasa was also sound asleep. The sun was low in the sky, suggesting that they had been there for a while. Annie sat up, attempting to pry herself away from an unconscious Mikasa. The dark haired woman could be incredibly clingy in her sleep, and currently had the hem of Annie's flannel clutched tightly in her fist. With a breathy laugh, Annie shook Mikasa awake.

"Wake up. We missed the conservatory."

Mikasa peeked one eye open, looking lost. Taking the moment to regain her bearings, she mumbled sleepily, asking for the time.

"Not sure, but it's definitely late. Sun's going down."

Both eyes open now, Mikasa looked around the park, confirming what Annie had just told her. "I'm sorry I dozed off. I should have stayed up so we could go inside." She said apologetically.

"Don't be. This was perfect."

Mikasa smiled warmly. It seemed that her plan was going smoothly. Annie seemed to be significantly more relaxed, and thoroughly enjoying herself. Mikasa remained silent, trying to savor the moment.

Unfortunately, Annie had other plans.

"So…is this the part where you apologize profusely and see if I'm still angry?"

Mikasa sighed and looked at Annie out of the corner of her eye, avoiding direct eye contact.

"Will it make things better if I do?"

"No." Annie stated bluntly. Mikasa deflated, the wind in her proverbial sails gone. Annie saw her, and noticed that she looked defeated. Feeling slightly bad about her response, she continued, trying to lift Mikasa's spirits. "Look, you didn't have to do all of this. You've been wonderful lately. It's…just me being me."

Mikasa raised a skeptical brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that when you break my trust and do the exact opposite of what I asked you to do, it's going to take me some time to get over it." Annie pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath, frustrated at both Mikasa and herself. "I swear I'm not trying to stay angry. It's just the way things are."

Mikasa sat noiselessly, processing what Annie had just told her. She let the irritated blonde settle down a bit. Trying again, she spoke quietly to avoid further conflict.

"But isn't there something I can do?"

"Not really. It's just one of those things that you just have let run its course." Annie sighed tiredly.

"Well…" Mikasa started timidly, choosing her words carefully. "If it can't be helped…then where exactly are you on this 'course'?"

Annie just stared. Even when there was nothing to be done, Mikasa was still doing everything she could to support her. Her patience with her was incredible, and Annie could not help but think about just how lucky she was to have met this woman.

With an incredulous shake of her head, Annie replied, "A lot closer to the end than you think."

* * *

That night, after finally putting down her novel for the evening, Annie crept into the bedroom, careful to get into bed without waking Mikasa. When she woke the next morning, she couldn't have moved if she wanted to, thanks to a pair of strong arms wrapped snuggly around her middle. She nudged Mikasa's ribs, trying to gently wake her. The dark haired woman woke with a start, being a significantly lighter sleeper than Annie.

"Mikasa?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not mad anymore."

Mikasa lit up, her small smile spreading across her face. She pressed a light kiss to Annie's nose, elated when the blonde did not pull away. It was clear no more needed to be said when Annie curled up around Mikasa and promptly fell back asleep. They slept soundly from then on, grateful for things to be back to normal.


End file.
